Eye of Konoha
by BlubberlyRIRIN
Summary: His biggest regret was not being able to be there for her that one time. She, who he thought he had lost for forever now returns to his life again. KakashixOC, rated T to be safe.
1. Entry 1: Weather

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the own characters and the plots which i came out with :)

* * *

><p><strong>Weather.<strong>

"What a nice weather, right baa-chan?"

"You and your unusual likings. You do know it's going to rain, don't you? Let's get going now!"

"Haha, alright, alright. Let me get that for you. It's pretty heavy."

"Thank you, you are such a darling."

"I am forced to do this! I was born as your granddaughter, haha!" 

A guilty look appeared momentarily on the older woman's face which the younger girl had missed. She grabbed the basket from the old lady's back swiftly and walked in front with a huge mischievous grin. She raised her hand up into the sky and took a sniff of the coming rain. The sky roared as lightning strike across the sky. She did little twirls in her steps and starting singing loudly as she thought about a familiar feeling of somebody's presence.

* * *

><p>The streets of Konoha were empty. Kakashi was deep in thought until a big fat rain drop wet his nose. He lifted his head up to invite the incoming rain. It poured onto him. He was soaked completely when he disappeared into a puff of smoke and appeared back in his house.<p>

He took off his shirt and forehead protector and curled up in his bed. Team 7 had a mission tomorrow. To dismantle fields of land mines planted in the certain village of Country of Rain, the Rainbow Village, during the Third Great Shinobi War. 

"What a coincidence. It was there, it was a while after that, where we…no, I lost her. Isn't it? Oh yes." 

He gave an eerie grin and curled up tighter, searching for the warmth that he lost ever since that time.

* * *

><p><em>BlubberlyRIRIN says:<em>

Its my very, very first fanfiction i came out with.

And i would very much like to share my story with others.

I had this story in my head for a pretty long time.

And i finally had the courage to pen it down and put it online.

Hope everyone would be nice and enjoy!

Please pardon my poor language skills!

Remember to leave some comments,

I will be more than glad to see them!


	2. Entry 2: Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the Own Characters and the plots that i have came up with :)

* * *

><p><strong>Mission.<strong>

It was not long after the team had made it into the forest when the sky turns dark. The trees looked ever tall and growing, blocking out every single ray of light. They swayed at the slightest hint of wind, making the three genins, or at least two, felt the need to heighten up their guard. 

"Urgh… This is such a horrible place. I'm scared, Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't worry! I will protect you, my Sakura-chan!" 

Sakura stretched out her hand and shoved Naruto's face away. 

"Kakashi-sensei, it looks like it's going to rain soon. Should we take shelter now?"

"As expected! Sasuke-kun can even predict the weather, how cool!" 

Sakura danced around an emotionless Sasuke. Kakashi lifted up his head from the book. 

"Well, that is not necessary. The sky of this country is always like this. It is almost impossible to tell when it will rain. However, we should stop soon and rest for today."

* * *

><p>They continued walking for a short distance before they could hear sounds from a river. There was a beautiful waterfall not far away. They were busy setting up the tents and preparing food when Kakashi walked up to his students and stopped short right in front of them. <p>

"You guys want to take a dip in the lake?" 

His students stared at him until he realized what he had just said. 

"Oh, haha. What was I saying, i'm so sorry. Please continue with whatever stuff you are doing right now. I will go get us some fish for dinner." 

Before his students had time to respond, he disappeared. 

"Say… Is everything fine with Kakashi-sensei?" 

Kakashi fondled with the water flowing smoothly in the river. There was a small arch between the waterfall and the river where he could see a small rainbow.

_How beautiful. _

* * *

><p><em>BlubberlyRIRIN says:<em>

I am so excited that i cannot even get to bed even though its like 1am in the morning...

I am so going to regret this tomorrow.

Anyway, second chapter is up too and im trying to get use to .

Hope the story is not too boring!

More on the main character the next chapter!

Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
